User talk:Carnarvan
Welcome to the ! Hi Carnarvan, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Winston Wolf page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bond em7 (talk) 19:21, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Talk Page Start Winston Wolf's Sorting Picture I've put your Winston Wolf pic on your profile page, Carnavan, and you can copy it to anywhere else you want it, although personally I would reduce the size from '300px' to 'thumb' if it goes elsewhere. If there's anything else you need help with, anyone on chat (pretty much) or any Admin (definitely) will be glad to help. Alex Jiskran 23:22, December 20, 2013 (UTC) User Registration Please sign up here with your full username so we can add your characters to the new list once it is created. Thanks! Image Do you still want: *File:Winston Wold.png I'm deleting unused images. Because you have been an inactive user for less than a year, I'm giving you 1 month to respond before deletion. ♥Echostar thing in communicationis hearing what isn't said. 03:58, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Re Hey, that was fun but we'll never do it again I think xD Me and Livia were out of character so thanks for being such a good sport! Ollivander RP Sorry, I moved thi into Ollivander's_Wand_Shop_(Diagon_Alley)/Backroom and i meant to tell you and forgot. My mistake, and profuse apologies. :) Alex Jiskran 22:17, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Invite! http://ask.fm/MelMione/answer/120248290935 Livia Anna Shireen Tyrell, Lady of Highgarden, Princess of Arenbell, Empress of Valyria 04:32, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Kedric 18:43, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Sara and Quad Hey Carny! I was wondering if you still needed a user to make Madan's sister? >.< Oh, and I posted on The Quad, too. >.> Re: Well, I'd be glad to make Sara, if you'd like? Spanish restaurant My personal feeling, and I'll talk to the other Bcrats about this, is that Hogsmeade, as a small village, already has too many eateries - two pubs, two coffee shops and two restaurants. I don't really see the call for a Spanish theme, but I feel it would need to be in London. Alex Jiskran 18:47, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Quidditch Kedric Kedric needs to report to Head of Slytherin's Office ASAP. 16:59, November 29, 2014 (UTC) RP Hey, Carn. When do you want to RP Kedric asking Alessa to be his girlfriend? Because I can do it any time. Frostleaf1615 (talk) 03:08, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Can you do it right now? Frostleaf1615 (talk) 16:36, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Want to continue tomorrow morning? Because I can or later tonight works as well. Frostleaf1615 (talk) 03:39, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Kedric Yes, he's currently strapped wandless to a bed in the Hospital Wing, being checked over by the Healer. Alex Jiskran 23:50, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Juliana Hey, I was wondering if I could adopt Juliana Atherton? She would be more used, contact me with your answer. --Frostleaf1615 (talk) 16:19, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Timestamps Carnarvan, you need to include |time=~~~~~ in your word bubbles to activate the timestamp when you post, please. Everyone has to do it. Alex Jiskran 18:43, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Expulsion Hey! sorry, I've been busy. We can start it whenever you're on. Is he still in the Hospital Wing? Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 22:32, December 28, 2014 (UTC) :Posted in the Hospital wing :) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 22:50, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi Are you ooooooon? Not even in DRU? o: Mhm. c: I still haven't started. xD Signature I fixed your signature Template:Carnarvan/Sig. For each and you need a and somewhere in the code. Since you didn't have them, it was affecting everything after your signuature everywhere it was. When you're coidng in the future, just make sure you properly end all effects, or ask for help. Anyway, I fixed it, so everything's working properly now! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:24, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Niall's Sorting Gryffindor! 17:24, January 16, 2015 (UTC) El Rincon del Diablo Are you still running/managing El Rincon del Diablo? If not, would you mind if I added it to Ash Coryn Prince's buisnesses and took over the management? If you are still running it, and wanted the buisness to be owned by him (meaning I'll help OOC archiving, RPing, getting buisness there, etc) let me know, and we'll work something out. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:24, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, I'll add it. One of the things I'm hoping to do for the ones I own is get them more buisness and RPs, so I'll see if I can help you out with that! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:24, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Francis Matthews He's been sorted into Gryffindor! 17:31, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Sorting Ceremony Hello! We are doing a Sorting Ceremony this term for the first years. You have one or more first years who will be called within the first five, so please pay attention to the Great Hall once the feast gets underway, so that everything can move along! Thanks! The course of true love never did run smooth 03:39, January 26, 2015 (UTC) That's alright Band Sure thing! :D 14:48, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Welcome to the Team! First Year RP I started an rp between the first years in the Viaduct Courtyard. Post with your first year when you can? :P Quidditch Don't Be It's not your fault. This guy is an all-around a-hole. :) It's not your fault, and you didn't really blow up. Posted on Sara, btw :P 21:38, February 10, 2015 (UTC) : Again, don't be. This amazing user called Bond came on and solved the problem. :D : 21:47, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Bill You can come back. He was banned; turns out he has a history of trolling on every wiki he's been on. 21:57, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Katherine's Sorting She's in Gryffindor! 11:44, February 19, 2015 (UTC) I just missed you on chat So, Bond's fine with Lisbeth's family adopting Owen~ Ministry Position Katherine Wolf has been accepted into the Ministry (sorry for the long wait...we were restructuring things). Contact SoA or his Department Head with what position he wants you to work. If you have any questions, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:54, March 26, 2015 (UTC) John Since I'm assuming that he'll be starting Hogwarts this coming year, and he's also at Lil Bundles: do you want to RP him with Manon at some point? They'll be the same house and year. 13:54, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Teaching Hi Carn! So, when we were on chat the other day, you mentioned Sara would also be ok to teach part of potions..What years would you prefer? You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 18:36, April 17, 2015 (UTC) For Madan Quidditch Hey carn so we really need quidditch players and i was just wondering if John Roger would want to play/would be able to? Fandomgirlforever (talk) 10:43, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Troublesome Students I always give detentions for students doing things like walking out, either with me or their Head of House. Just a thought. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:39, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch Hey, we're a little short on members for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team this year, I don't suppose Winston would like to play, would he? Thanks :) Emma tigerlily 18:29, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Regarding detention stuff Re:RP Sounds good to me. And I was wondering why the Potions Master's office wasn't updated o.o Isn't that where Sara is supposed to stay? (At least, that's what I assume it is for.) Category:User Signatures Category:Omnia Lesvos Clary and Francis I was kinda wondering if you're still up for the rp. I easily forget the rps I'm currently doing so yeah. PM reply Ehehhe... sorry bout that. I got distracted by fanfics and a game so I forgot I was on chat. But yes, I am. :3 Potions I have one here. :) You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 04:59, May 13, 2015 (UTC)